Found
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Set in 1949, Major Jasper Whitlock feels lost in his immortal life, will he find what he's been looking for in Philadelphia or spend another 100 years searching for it? ***Bad at summaries and story contains a lemon btw, this is a B-day pressie for arashi wolf princess***
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is an early birthday present typle thing for, arashi wolf princess as a special request from Vampygurl402. Hope you like it :)_**

It was raining the day we met. As a human I always hated the rain, growing up in Texas it was pretty much to be expected. Though as a vampire the rain became one of my only companions, I missed the hot Texas sun and the blue sky, but I had traded the light for darkness. Not by choice, no. I had been brought into this bloodthirsty un-life by force, to fight in someone else's war.

When I look back on that day, I feel as if all the war and suffering I went through was leading up to that moment when our eyes locked and just for a second. The world did too.

It was 1948, I don't remember of what month, I didn't keep track of the dates back then, it seemed to make time slow down, I was in Philadelphia and as I mentioned it was raining, which paired with the fact my usual red eyes were almost back, due to lack of feeding had allowed me to go out during the day, that in itself was dangerous, but luckily there hadn't been many humans around because if the rain. I had spotted a diner not too far from where I was and decided it might be good to get out of the rain for a while.

I was about to reach for the handle when I was hit with a small amount of fear and paused for a second, feeling the emotion around me, but not picking anything up. I had shook my head and opened the door slightly before I felt it again and this time spun around and followed the feeling further down the road.

I came to an ally not that much further down where there were two figures. A man and a women, the man kneeling in front of the woman, who had a grip on the hair at the back of his head. It took me all of three seconds to realise she was a vampire and I had interrupted her dinner. I went to take a step back when her eyes shot up to meet mine and I just stared, her eyes I had expected to be black or even red, but they were a stunning colour of molten gold and I thought for a second I had been wrong when I identified her as a vampire, but all her other characteristics fit. The pale skin, the beauty and the fact that she didn't have a heart beat.

"Under any other circumstances, I would say you could have him. But this one deserves to die and he smells too good" she bit into him a second after she finished talking and I was surprised and slightly confused by her words and action, normally if I was this close to a vampire while they were feeding the would have attacked before continuing, but she seemed unaffected by my presents as she drained the human of his blood. I walked closer to the pair, as if being pulled by a string, but was forced to stop a meter away from them, it felt like there was an invisible wall between us, stopping me from getting any closer to her. I had examining it when I heard a laugh and she was just standing there in front of me "it's a shield" she answered my unasked question. I stared into her eyes again. They now had red in them. As if someone had scattered red specks of paint in then "perhaps I should have let you feed from him, it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks" months actually, but I didn't correct her out loud.

"Your eyes" was the only thing I could manage to say.

"I'm going to assume you mean, the colour they were before I fed" I nodded slightly, I felt like I couldn't move as she circled around me, he hand gentle running across my shoulders "I don't exactly stick to the natural diet of our kind, I prefer other methods of satisfying my thirst. I'm Bella, by the way and you're a soldier aren't you? Human or vampire?"

"Both, I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, I fought in the civil war and the southern vampire war. What do ya mean a different diet?" I asked my eyes following her as she continued to look me over.

"I drink the blood of animals. Not as satisfying, but it keeps the guilt away" her voice had a teasing quality about it and I wanted to reach out to her. Touch her in some way, but I still felt as if I couldn't move.

"I didn't know you could do that?" I question.

"Would you like to try?" She asked finally stopping in front of me. She had a smile on her face and seem completely unaffected by the water that was still coming down around us. I found myself agreeing without even realising what I was doing.

And then I finally felt like I could move again "was that..?" She nodded, her soft laughter cutting through the dark Philadelphia air as she grabbed my hand and took off.

We soon found ourselves standing in a forest area where she slowed her pace and motioned for me to be quite. I followed behind her silently and it didn't take long to see the bear that stood only a few meters away, she open her mouth to say something, but it's blood was already calling to me and in seconds I had drained it dry. I looked up at the sound of clapping and saw her grinning wildly.

"Nicely done" she complimented jumping down from where she say on a tree branch, I felt a spike if lust come from her as she looked me over and it cause my own to grow "and not a drop spilt" she reached up and ran her thumb under my eye "you should probably hunt a few more though" I couldn't quite focus on her words as much as I was focusing on the way her lips moved while saying them "and I probably should have mentioned the heightened feelings you get from animal blood" I looked into her eyes to see a knowing glint in them. Those dark eyes are what made me snap and in a second I had her pushed up against a tree, with her legs around my waist.

"I have to admit, when Peter sent me to find you Major. I was a little sceptical" she whispered

"Peter sent you?" I asked, only half paying attention as I ripped the front of her shirt open, revealing her naked chest.

**_(******Yay! Peter sent her, blah blah blah, if you don't want to read the sex scene skip now and wait for the stars again ******)_**

She nodded slightly "Said it'd be in my best interest" her voice faltered when I took her left nipple into my mouth and I smiled slightly "I think he was right" she pulled at my shirt, showing more restraint than I had and I moved away long enough for her to pull it over my head and throw in away. I could feel her lust feeding mine and pushed it back to her as I placed her down and dropped to my knees in front of her.

"What was that?" She asked, struggling to take in unneeded breath.

"My power" I answered with a wink before discarding her pants in the same manner I used with her shirt. I brought one of her legs over my shoulder and inhaled deeply, she smelt so good. Better than any blood I had ever had and I wondered if she tasted just as sweet. I leaned forward and ran my tongue from the back of her slit to her clit, bringing her moister with it and then sucked her clit into my mouth. Her flavour was incredible. Like nothing I had ever tasted before and I sucked slightly harder feeling her fingers thread into my hair.

I let my tongue play with her for a few more seconds before bringing both my hand up. Placing one on her hip to keep her still and the other going between her legs where I pushed a finger inside if her. It only took a few seconds, the use of another finger and a slight nudge with my gift before I had her falling over the edge and releasing her sweet juices into my waiting mouth. I stood up quickly, discarding my pants and pushed myself into her soaking core before she had a chance to come down from her high. I re-wrapped her legs around my waist and with instructions for her to hold on, she grabbed my shoulder and I started pounding into her tight centre. There would be plenty of other times to go slow, I'd make sure of it. But for now, I felt the Major come out and the only thing on his mind was fucking and claiming her.

"Jasper" my name falling from her lips sounded so sweet, but it wasn't the name I wanted. I bit down softly on her shoulder and growled slightly.

"Not quite, darlin'" I told her, pushing into her harder and faster.

"Major" my inner beast purred at the sound of her voice screaming his name.

"That's right darlin'. Scream for me" I whispered in her ear before sucking the lobe into my mouth. I could feel her lust start to peak and reached a hand down to circle her clit my my thumb while I projected all my lust and possessiveness to her and she finally come undone. Her mussels tightening around me in the most delicious way and my name falling from her lips.

I felt myself slipping off the edge and the feel of her lips on mine for the first time sending me over and with a growl I bit into her neck, claiming her as mine and only mine. Forever.

**_For all those who didn't read the sex scene, the lived happily ever after. _**

**_I didn't really like where it ended, but I knew if I kept going, I'd turn it into a full length story. Happy early birthday arashi wolf princess! Hope you're days awesome. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So first off, thanks to everyone who read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story, second, I forgot to mention this was a oneshot. But I liked it, so I'm going to continue it now. I am already focussing on my story 'long way down' though, so this is second priority. This chapter is pretty much Bella's POV of what happen and a bit of her back story. Peace peeps. **_

**BPOV**

It was raining when we met, but having been a vampire for the last 300 years I was use to being confined to the wet weather and darkness, although that didn't quite mean I was fond of it, I hadn't even wanted to be there, when Peter told me to find this 'Major' I had been sceptical. Especially since I had been the one to show Peter and Charlotte how life could be away from the war, so it was obvious that they would tell me many horror stories of how the Major was like durning his war days. A ruthless killer that cared of nothing, but winning the war. I had known many vampires just like him in the first century of my immortal life, even been one of them, having been brought into the world of vampirism for the same reasons as Peter and Charlotte, some would have said I was worse than the Major, most had feared me and when I was at my highest, even the Volturi had. But I left that life behind me, in favour of living off animal blood and a life of peace. It was hard and I'm still haunted by those I killed, but I had help.

I think thats why I decided to go, Peter had said, the Major was lost, just like I had been when I left the war, that he was looking for a better way to live and just needed a little help and it would be in both mine and the Major's best interest if I was the one that gave him the help he needed, I suppose the fact that Peter was never wrong made my decision easier.

And so I left for Philadelphia, I was wondering the streets when I smelt it, my blood singer. I had met three others of my singers before, they had been the only time I ever slipped up in the two hundred years that I switched to animal blood. I tried to resist the smell, I really did. But when I heard a scream come from the same direction as the smell, I locked my conscience in the back of my mind and took of in the direction of the sound and smell., following it to an alleyway. What I saw made a deep growl raise in my chest. There was a man and he had a young girl of maybe fifteen or sixteen pinned against the ally wall, her shirt torn and she was crying.

"Didn't your mamma ever teach you that's no way to treat a lady" I could tell my voice started him as he dropped the girl rather harshly on the ground and turned to me quickly.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" he slurred looking over my body. I shivered in disgust and walked closer to him feeling my shield detach itself from me and cover him in a invisible barrier making him unable to move. His scent hit he hard as I got closer and my bloodlust spiked. He smelt incredible, his personality wasn't that great, but it would help me feel better later about draining him.

"And aren't you a disgusting piece of scum" I mocked coming to a stop right next to him. I knew he was trying to move and confused as to why he couldn't. But I just smirked at him and rid myself of my jacket, crouching down to where the girl had curled herself into a ball on the ground. I reached out to touch her and she flinched away from my hand and let out a small scream "It's okay, I won't hurt you" I cooed to her, wrapping my jacket around her, I then pulled her to her feet and brought her eyes up to met mine "run from here and don't tell anyone that you ever saw me here" she nodded quickly and took off running out of the ally.

I turned back to the man and grabbed the man by the hair forcing him kneel in front of me. I could practically taste his fear on my tongue and almost laughed out loud because of it. It seems as though he can't take what he gives. I was about to go in for the kill (pardon the pun) when I heard a sound from behind me and spotted a vampire standing at the entrance. I looked over him quickly, taking in his honey blonde hair, pale skin and slightly muscled body that was covered in bite marks and decided this must be the Major "Under any other circumstances, I would say you could have him. But this one deserves to die and he smells too good" biting into him a second after the last word left my mouth. I felt my shield coming up around me, subconsciously protecting my meal and I could also feel him getting closer, but knew he couldn't get too close.

I drained the human quickly then dropped him to the ground and watched as the Major examined my shield and laughed at the confusion in his eyes. "It's my shield" I told him coming closer. His eyes were on me now, staring into my eyes and I felt an emotion I couldn't identify. I looked closer at him, taking in his coal black eyes and the bruise-like blackness that surrounded them "perhaps I should have let you feed from him, it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks"

"Your eyes" of course that was what he noticed. I'm sure he hadn't come across anyone else that had the same type. Even Peter and Charlotte didn't follow my lifestyle.

"I'm going to assume you mean, the colour they were before I fed" he nodded slightly, his eyes staying focused on mine and I made sure my shield was still around him as I circled around, running a hand gently across his shoulders "I don't exactly stick to the natural diet of our kind, I prefer other methods of satisfying my thirst. I'm Bella, by the way and you're a soldier aren't you? Human or vampire?"

"Both, I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, I fought in the civil war and the southern vampire war. What do ya mean a different diet?" His question was to be expected and his answer confirmed that he was in fact the Major.

"I drink the blood of animals. Not as satisfying, but it keeps the guilt away" I answered teasingly, still feeling his eyes on me as I continued to circle him.

"I didn't know you could do that?" I supposed it was meant as a statement, but it came out more as a question.

"Would you like to try?" I asked smiling widely. Coming to a stop in front of him.

He nodded absentmindedly and I dropped my shied from him. He look startled for a second "was that...?" I nodded, laughing slightly before grabbing his hand and pulling him to my favourite hunting grounds.

We were standing in the forest only minutes later and I put my finger to my lips. I could hear the heart beat of something close by and the smell of a bear hit my senses. I could feel Jasper behind me and turned to tell him to go get in when he shot off, attacking the bear quickly and cleanly. I laughed softly and jumped up into one of the trees to watch him.

I couldn't deny that he was beautiful when he hunted, the smooth motion of his actions as his teeth cut into the bears flesh and I felt my lust spike as he took the bear down quickly and cleanly. I clapped my hands in appreciation to the beautiful take down while grinning down at him.

"Nicely done" I commented jumping down from where I sat on the tree branch, I felt my lust spike again as I looked him over and he growled slightly, his now dark gold eyes becoming hooded with his own lust "and not a drop spilt" I whispered as

I reached up and ran my thumb under his eye taking note of the dark circles that still lingered around his eyes "you should probably hunt a few more though" I knew he had to be feeling the affect of the animal blood in his system, more so, the effect it was having on his sexual need, especially of the way he watched my lips was anything to go by "and I probably should have mentioned the heightened feelings you get from animal blood" I watched as he looked back up to my eyes and you could practically see the string of his control snap in his eyes and seconds I found myself pushed up against a tree, my legs around his waist as my thoughts went back to what Peter said "I have to admit, when Peter sent me to find you Major. I was a little sceptical" I mumbled.

"Peter sent you?" He question, but I could tell he was only half paying attention, my point being proven when he ripped the front of my shirt open, exposing my naked torso to his wondering eyes.

I nodded in confirmation mumbling out a shaky reply "said it'd be in my best interest" (******Obviously this is going to start the sexual context as it had in chapter one, so innocent eyes, look away :-p*****) My words skipped a little as he took my nipple into his mouth, sucking it into his mouth lightly "I think he was right" I brought my hands up quickly trying to pull it up and off of him. Needing to see all of him. He leaned back so I was able to take it all the way off, finally being able to see his chest, it was riddled with scars, something I never had been. With my shield, no one ever got close enough to me to sink their teeth in. I had always been glad for that, not wanting the reminders of my war days displayed on my body, but I loved them on him and my lust grew even more at seeing them.

I felt him make a move to let me down and reluctenly unwound my legs from his waist, getting slightly distracted when I felt a strong lust that wasn't mine as he dropped down in front of me.

"What was that?" I questioned, slightly out of breath. I had never felt anything so intense.

His answer was two simple words of "My power" Followed by a wink as he tore my pants from me, much like he had with my shirt. He brought one of my legs over his shoulder and squirmed slightly as I felt his cold breath on my core, jumping when he leaned forward and ran his tongue from the back of my slit to my clit, before sucking my clit into his mouth. I took in an unsteady breath as he sucked harder and I threaded my fingers into his hair to keep his head there. His tongue felt amazing on my sensitive nub and I could feel myself getting close.

I felt one of his hands come up to steady my hip and seconds later ft him slip a finger into my core, the pleasure it brought felt so good and that pleasure doubled when Kasper started to use his gift, it only took the use of another finger and I was coming undone. He stood up as I was coming down from my high and didn't leg me recover before pushing himself into my core. He re-wrapped my legs around his waist with an instructions to hold on, I grabbed onto his shoulder and he just started pounding into me.

His name fell from my lips as a soft whisper and I felt him bite down lightly on her shoulder with a small growl.

"Not quite, darlin'" I heard him say as he thrust into me harder and faster.

It took me a second to realise what he meant, but when it finally clicked I corrected myself quickly "Major" my voice going slightly louder as he hit a certain spot.

"That's right darlin'. Scream for me" He whispered in my ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. My breath stuttered again and my lust continued to climb at his actions and I didn't think I could handle much more when he reached a hand down to circle my clit with his thumb was hit with a strong dose of lust and possessiveness, and I just couldnt handle any more, falling off that edge once more as I whispered his name.

I used my last bit of streanth to push my lips to his for the first time sending him over as well, I heard him growl and he pulled away from me, just to lean down and bury his teeth into the flesh of my shoulder, marking me as his. Forever.

**_Well there you have Bella's side, I might do a little Peter and Charlotte fluff next and then the "psycho pixie on crack"s (as Kelly put it*haha love it*) POV up. _**


End file.
